Kamyczek w trzewiczku
by Filigranka
Summary: Napisane na Akcję Gwiazdkową na Mirriel, pod życzenie Nadii. Po pogromie w Rivii Triss dochodzi do siebie w Kaer Morhen. A że pretekstem są badania naukowe, Vesemir organizuje jej niesamowitą okazję - zobaczenie wiedźmina w akcji.


Życzenie Nadii brzmiało: "Wiedźmin: Triss / Lambert albo Eskel (nie trójkąt), ich relacje powinny bazować chociaż częściowo na tym, co widzieliśmy w II. i III. rozdziałach Krwi elfów; akcja niech się toczy albo równolegle z sagą (ale z dala od Geralta), albo po sadze; nie chcę za dużo Geralta w myślach Triss, a jeśli już, to bardziej jako wspomnienie niż podmiot westchnień; co do fabuły - chcę wspólnego zlecenia. Humor - znowu - mile widziany. Czego miało nie być: slashu na pierwszym planie, mpregu, zbyt dużo angstu, narracji w czasie teraźniejszym".

 **Varia** : Betowała Siean Riley (bardzo, bardzo Ci dziękuję, cudowna jesteś!). Akcja się dzieje po książkach, znajomości gier nie wymaga, chociaż, nie ukrywam, trochę naleciałości z gier, jeśli chodzi o osobowości postaci, pewnie mi się tutaj wkradło. Rzecz jest preromansem, który powoli zmierza w kierunku romansu niż romansem sensu stricto. niestety. Ale interakcji między bohaterami jest dużo.

Jak to przy życzeniach i na termin: człowiek nie jest z siebie w ogóle zadowolony i wiele rzeczy chciałby zrobić inaczej. Ale zrobiłam najlepiej, jak mogłam.

* * *

 **Kamyczek w trzewiczku**

* * *

Jesienią przełęcz wygląda pięknie. Zwłaszcza z sypialni na wieży. Wygląda pięknie, powtórzyła w myślach Triss, zaciskając palce na barierce, wygląda jak dywan. Jak skarbiec pełen złota, kamieni i bursztynów. Jak rzeka szlachetnych kruszców. Jak sieć pełna światła. Jak...

Jak pożoga, jak ogień i krew.

Jak pożoga, powtórzyła spokojnie, z twardym, wyczekującym znużeniem. Jak płomienie i krew. No, niech zaboli. Niech uderzy. Niech wróci. Niech tylko spróbuje.

Ale nie stało się nic. Czarodziejka odetchnęła głęboko. Uśmiechnęła się, unosząc twarz do słońca. Nie stało się nic. Kolejny dzień z rzędu stawała na balkonie — rano, wieczorem, o różnych porach — patrzyła na przełęcz, po chwili, mimo usilnych prób, dostrzegała podobieństwo do pożaru, a potem...

Potem nie działo się nic. Nie wracały ani obrazy, ani emocje. Mogła patrzeć na tę nibygorejącą przestrzeń bez lęku. Jeszcze nie bez skojarzenia — chociaż przychodziło później niż na początku — ale już bez lęku. Bez wizji, urojeń, majaków.

Zwyciężyła przeszłość. To było miłe uczucie. Zwyciężyła też, wiedziała, gdy wystawiała twarz do słońca, niepomna na ryzyko opalenia swojej idealnie białej cery, zwyciężyła też samą siebie i kiedy wróci do cywilizacji, zamówi sobie szafę nowych sukien, takich z dekoltami. To było uczucie jeszcze milsze. Siła płynęła z niego jasną, prędką, skrzącą się strugą.

Przynajmniej tak to sobie Triss wyobrażała. Bardzo realnie, na skraju rzeczywistego widzenia. Magia. Siła. Władza, która nie budziła już podziwu, nie była celem ani nawet pożądaną błyskotką.

Ale można było dzięki niej chronić. Innych. Siebie. Tylko do tego nie wystarczy siła, choćby wielka. Trzeba było planu, informacji — kontroli. Trzeba było wyprzedzać wydarzenia, kształtować przyszłość. W porę usuwać kamyk, zamiast, mdlejąc z wysiłku, powstrzymywać lawinę.

Całkowitej kontroli nad sobą Triss Merigold jeszcze nie posiadła. Dlatego wciąż nie wracała z badań, rekreacji — wygnania — w Kaer Morhen. Sheala zaczęła ją ostatnio nawet popędzać, głównie docinkami. Filippa, jak zwykle mniej bezpośrednia, wspominała, że byłaby ciekawa wyników jej badań, a i potrzeba na Północy zdolnych czarodziejek, gotowych wziąć w swoje ręce ster dziejów. Sabrina narzekała, jak to przykrzy się jej bez miłego towarzystwa.

Triss potrzebowała czasu. Nie potrafiła nad sobą dość dobrze panować. Jeśli dzisiaj wróci do Loży, natychmiast odkryją jej świeżą siłę. Albo dojdzie do starcia, albo Triss dostanie nową, wyższą pozycję i ulegnie. Dla większego dobra. Dla świętego spokoju. Z radości małej, wreszcie docenionej dziewczynki.

Chrząknięcie.

— Dziecinko?

Vesemir. Odwróciła się ze szczerym, pogodnym uśmiechem. Jakąkolwiek siłę zdobyła, nie zamierzała jej jeszcze okazywać. A już na pewno nie zamierzała pozwolić, by zepsuła jej stosunki z wiedźminami szkoły wilka.

— Śniadanie gotowe. Nie przejmuj się, nie zaspałaś. To ja coś się ostatnio wcześnie budzę... Starzeję się — westchnął.

Obrzuciła pobieżnym spojrzeniem swoje ubranie: suknia domowa, morska, luźna w kroju, zbierana srebrną tasiemką pod biustem. Odzież, jak na czarodziejkę, robocza — Filippa czy Keira pewnie nawet do łóżka brały biżuterię i aksamity wyszywane złotem — ale Triss nie szykowała się na bal w stolicy czy zebranie Loży. Vesemirowi podobała się we wszystkim, a prace w twierdzy, czy to eksperymenty naukowe, czy to beznadziejne próby zaprowadzenia porządku w tym gnieździe kawalerów, nie sprzyjały strojeniu się.

'

Śniadanie było nie tylko obfite, ale i różnorodne. Najprawdopodobniej dlatego, że Vesemir, nie mogąc spać, zabijał nudę przedrannych godzin tworzeniem z prostych składników wymyślnych potraw i fikuśnych ozdób na stoły. A że gust wiedźmiński nestor miał dość staroświecki — akurat z tej epoki, która uwielbiała wszelki zbytek — to na ławie prężyła się wyrzeźbiona w maśle mantikora.

Bardzo fachowo wyrzeźbiona. Z każdym szczegółem anatomicznym. Triss jeden rzut oka starczył, by stwierdzić, że figurka przedstawia dojrzałą samicę.

— Jakiś potwór atakuje ostatnio podróżnych na trakcie do Vielkaeru — rzucił Vesemir, ocierając brodę z resztek jajecznicy. — Lokalna gildia kupiecka przysłała list z prośbą o pomoc. Lambert jest niedaleko, powiedziałem mu, żeby sprawdził sprawę, nim przyjedzie do Kaer Morhen. Bo już na dniach zamierzał wrócić na zimowanie, leń jeden. Do wiosny by mi całkiem zgrzybiał. Chciałabyś pojechać do niego, poobserwować? Lambert pomocy z jednym potworem nie potrzebuje, ale tobie taki wypad mógłby się przydać, dziecinko. Do badań — ostatnie słowa wymówił, jak zwykle, z ironią.

Z ironią czułą, niemal troskliwą. Ale zawsze. Vesemir lubił Triss. Polubił jeszcze bardziej w ciągu ostatniego roku. Na jego zdanie o czarodziejach i ich badaniach to wszakże

nie wpływało. Propozycja musiała go sporo kosztować.  
— Chętnie. Dziękuję.

Badania stanowiły co prawda raczej wygodną wymówkę, uprzejme przebranie zesłania i kary — Loża była naprawdę niezadowolona z wydarzeń w Rivii — ale to nie oznaczało, że Triss chciała ten czas zmarnować. Informacje o wiedźminach mogły się przydać. Nawet jeśli Vesemir wciąż nie ufał jej na tyle, by pozwolić na swobodny dostęp do piwnic z aparaturą. Zresztą, skoro sam wpadł na pomysł z tą obserwacją, to może i do sekretów Kaer Morhen niedługo dopuści.

— Lambert się nie ucieszył? — mruknęła, uważnie manewrując sztućcami; wędzone ryby w Kaer Morhen były przepyszne, ale niestety ościste. — Z tego mojego obserwowania.

Vesemir fuknął.

— Nie wiem. Wysłałem mu wiadomość. Odpisał, że przeczytał. Znasz Lamberta. Gada jak najęty, ale nigdy o tym, co trzeba. Zresztą, nie jest już dzieckiem. Mógłby się nauczyć słuchać poleceń bez grymaszenia. Jak dorosły mężczyzna.

Triss w kwestii niegrymaszenia dorosłych mężczyzn zdanie miała zgoła inne i nie mogła się powstrzymać przed drwiącym uniesieniem brwi. Vesemir uśmiechnął się wyrozumiale:

— Może takiego jeszcze nie spotkałaś, dziecinko. Nie mówię, że prawdziwych dorosłych, dojrzałych mężczyzn jest wielu.

'

Ilu tych dorosłych mężczyzn by nie było, myślała Triss kilka dni później, już w kwaterze, którą, jak jej wskazano, zajmował wiedźmin, ilu by tych dojrzałych przedstawicieli płci męskiej nie chodziło po ziemi, Lambert się w ich szlachetne szeregi nie zalicza.

— Myślałem, że Vesemir sobie jaja robi! — jęknął na widok czarodziejki. — Cholera, czym ja mu niby podpadłem? Tym numerem z bruxą?

— Niewiele mnie obchodzi twój numer z bruxą — oznajmiła Triss, przeciskając się obok wiedźmina i wchodząc do pokoju. — Znacznie bardziej zainteresowana jestem posłaniem, kąpielą, posiłkiem i czymś do picia. W tej pierwszej kwestii preferowałabym pościel, w drugiej ciepłą wodę i bąbelki, dalej kuropatwy lub coś rybnego, w tej ostatniej szampana, ewentualnie wino.

— Koroną Temerii nie byłabyś, o szlachetna pani, zainteresowana?

— Nie w tej chwili. Też się cieszę, że cię widzę, ale mógłbyś już zamknąć te drzwi? Robisz przeciąg.

'

— Nie mogłeś chociaż zażądać lepszej kwatery?

— Ta mi zupełnie odpowiada. Pokój ogólny, sypialnia i pomieszczenie gospodarcze, toaleta na tym samym piętrze, karczma z przyzwoitym jedzeniem na dole, kolację podają do pokoju... Co ci tu niby nie pasuje?

— Sypialnia! Raczej klitka z kawałkiem korytarza, udającym pokój przejściowy! — Triss nie potrząsnęła gniewnie głową tylko dlatego, że wiedziała, iż takie potrząsanie wygląda zdecydowanie mniej widowisko, gdy ma się na głowie turban ze spranego, nieco przetartego ręcznika. — Żeby się umyć musiałam zawiesić szmatę niewiadomego pochodzenia na parcianym sznurku, odgrodzić w ten sposób mikroskopijny kawałek pomieszczenia i myć się, zawadzając łopatkami o szafkę...

— To było twoje widzimisię — wytknął Lambert. — Trzeba było się umyć bez tych cyrków, w głównym pokoju. Miałabyś miejsce.

— Nie miałabym gdzie rozwiesić tej... kotary.

— A kto ci kazał wieszać kotarę? Myślisz, Merigold, że ja gołej baby nie widziałem?

— Myślę, że ta konkretna dama w negliżu nie chce być przez ciebie widziana — odparła odruchowo, rzucając drobny czar zbierający na szorstki ręcznik i uwalniając dzięki temu dłonie. — Słyszałeś chyba, co się działo z tymi, którzy podglądali czarodziejki?

Lambert przewrócił oczyma.

— Jestem wiedźminem. Mieliśmy kartkówki z tego, co czarodzieje mogą zrobić innym inteligentnym istotom. I z tego, jak odczyniać te uroki. Nie byłem może najpilniejszym uczniem, ale coś niecoś pamiętam.

Triss uniosła brwi pod sam ręcznikowy turban. Ściągnęła wargi. Całą sobą, znaczy, przedstawiała uprzejme niedowierzanie. Które stało zresztą w jaskrawej sprzeczności z wyrażoną werbalnie radością, że w takim razie Lambert zachowa się jak dojrzały mężczyzna i nie będzie chyba miał nic przeciwko temu, iż to ona zajmie jedyne łóżko tej doskonałej kwatery?

'

Łóżko okazało się nieziemsko wprost wygodne. Co może tłumaczyło dobrą opinię, jaką o mieszkaniu miał Lambert — a i Triss przez chwilę, póki leżała pod naprawdę porządną pierzyną, była gotowa zaakceptować to lokum.

Chwila minęła, gdy kobieta wygrzebała się spod pierzyny i stopami dotknęła lodowatej podłogi. Owszem, Kaer Morhen też nie miało zaawansowanego systemu grzewczego, ale Vesemir zawsze pamiętał, żeby nad ranem napalić w kominkach — albo przypomnieć Triss, by rzuciła odpowiednie, podtrzymujące ogień zaklęcie.

Lambert najwyraźniej takimi głupotami głowy sobie nie zawracał. Ale przynajmniej, gdy wpadła z oburzonym sykiem do pokoju dziennego, raczył wyjąć z ust wykałaczkę.

— Przecież jest ciepło — oznajmił. — A w ogóle spóźniłaś się na śniadanie. Nie, żebym wypominał, to oczywiście zrozumiałe, byłaś zmęczona po podroży... Możesz sobie zamówić kolejne, na mój koszt — rzucił łaskawie; Triss zacisnęła zęby. — Ale ja lecę do pracy. Porozmawiać z ofiarami ataków i tak dalej. Nie mam czasu się obijać.

— Doprawdy. — Spojrzenie kobiety mogło samo w sobie rzucać klątwy, była pewna. — Nie masz czasu. To co robiłeś dotąd, skoro nawet nie porozmawiałeś ze świadkami?

Lambert wzruszył ramionami.

— Wykonywałem najbardziej podstawowy, najbardziej pierwotny, najbardziej nieodzowny wiedźmiński rytuał przygotowawczy...

— Targowałeś się o zapłatę. — Triss bezceremonialnie wcięła się w jego dramatyczne zawieszenie głosu.

— Prawdziwa specjalistka z ciebie. — Mężczyzna świetnie odegrał pełne uznania kiwanie głową rektora Oxenfurtu. — Znać lata dogłębnych badań.

— I ile wytargowałeś?

Lambert się skrzywił.

— Niewiele. Dziesięć procent ponad umówioną kwotę. Ale jeśli zamierzasz donieść Vesemirowi, że się źle sprawuję, to dodaj w raporcie, że to nie moja wina, a jego pupilka Geralta... — Spojrzał na Triss z nagłym niepokojem.

W odpowiedzi spojrzała na niego wyczekująco. Z niemym „mhm i co dalej?" wypisanym na twarzy.

Wydarzenia w Rivii bolały jak cholera. Straciła, cholera, trzy bliskie, najbliższe osoby. Pozycję. I resztki złudzeń, które, jak ku swojemu wielkiemu zdumieniu wówczas odkryła, jednak jeszcze była miała.

Wydarzenia w Rivii bolały jak cholera, ale nauczyły ją też kilku rzeczy. I miały miejsce ponad rok temu. Dość czasu, by dojść do siebie. Dość czasu, by jeśli nie zrozumieć, to przynajmniej przyjąć do wiadomości. Blizny nie bolą.

I można je łatwo zakryć. Nic nie przesiąka przez ubranie, żadna krew. Lambert najwyraźniej doszedł do tego samego wniosku, bo pokrył niezręczną przerwę udawanym atakiem kaszlu, po czym wrócił do tematu:

— Albo nawet bardziej Jaskra. Przez te jego ballady wszyscy oczekują teraz, że będę zlecenia wykonywał za darmo. Za jakąś zasługę w zaświatach. Albo za piosnkę, pocałunek dziewczyny, cokolwiek. A najgorsi są ci, co chcą prawem niespodzianki wtrynić mi swoje bachory, małżonka albo inny zbędny żywy inwentarz. Zwykle, oczywiście, jest to inwentarz wadliwy.

— Oczywiście. — Triss, przygotowana na dłuższą przemowę, opadła na jedyny w kwaterze fotel; Lambert wolał siedzieć po zerrikańsku na podłodze tuż obok jedynego w kwaterze w pełni sprawnego krzesła. — Domyślam się, że próbowano ci tuzinami darować garbate małżonki, zrzędliwych staruszków i ciężko upośledzone dzieci.

— Mendlami wręcz — potaknął Lambert z rzadką u niego, jakby zaciętą, powagą. — Miałem ochotę tym moim zleceniodawcom urwać jaja. I wepchnąć do gardła. Rodziny powinny się trzymać razem.

— A rodzice kochać swoje dzieci — mruknęła czarodziejka. — Nie miałam cię za idealistę.

Zrozumiała, że popełniła błąd, ledwie słowa przebrzmiały, a twarz wiedźmina znów stała się obojętną, sardoniczną maską.

— Bo ty faktycznie tyle o nas wiesz, że nie tylko na cykl wykładów i profesurę, ale i nasze biografie ci wystarczy. — Zaśmiał się nieprzyjemnie. — Poza tym, mylisz pojęcia. Idealiści to u nas albo pracują w służbach, albo umierają pośród zielonych Aedirn błoni, albo latają po lasach, odmrażając fiu... noski. — Oparł dłonie na kolanach i wstał zręcznym, płynnym ruchem. — Wychodzę, zamówię ci śniadanie na dole. Co byś chciała? Polecam jaja wiwerny w sosie mariborskim, wychodzą im naprawdę dobre. Chleb i masło też mają niezłe, za to piwo raczej...

Triss, oszacowawszy na szybko sytuację, doszła do wniosku, że nie ma sensu się kłócić. Ale to nie oznaczało, że zamierzała się poddać.

— Idę z tobą. Daj mi trzy minuty na przygotowanie się...

— Już ja wiem, ile trwa szykowanie się damy. Nie mam pół dnia wolnego.

— Trzy minuty — powtórzyła z naciskiem. — I ani sekundy dłużej. Potem możesz wychodzić.

Lambert obrzucił ją przeciągłym spojrzeniem.

— W porządku. — Skrzyżował ręce na piersi. — Raz, dwa...

Reszty Triss już nie słyszała. Wleciała do sypialni, w biegu zatrzaskując drzwi.

'

Summa summarum była z siebie całkiem zadowolona. Udało się jej ubrać w strój podróżny — długie spodnie, kaftan, pas, sakiewka, wygodne buty z wysokimi cholewami — w wyznaczonym czasie. Co prawda przy haftkach oraz wciąganiu butów musiała sobie pomóc całkiem zaawansowaną magią, ale gotowa do wyjścia była w...

...w trzy minuty i piętnaście sekund. Pokój dzienny był pusty. Cóż, trudno, Triss takiej pieczołowitości w pilnowaniu czasu się spodziewała. W piętnaście sekund wiedźmin zdążył najwyżej wyjść na ulicę. Wystarczy zbiec po schodach i dogonić go na dworze.

Czarodziejka dopadła drzwi. Szarpnęła za klamkę.

— Bloede pest.

Drzwi najwyraźniej zamknięto. I obłożono prostym urokiem przytrzymującym. Nie dało się ich magicznie otworzyć. Nie bez wysadzania całości z zawiasów.  
Triss odetchnęła głęboko. Spokój, kontrola, opanowanie. Nic się nie stało. W najgorszym razie wysadzi ten zamek i zapłaci gospodarzom za naprawę. Zedrą z niej na pewno, ale to drobiazg, ma oszczędności. A w ogóle ta cała obserwacja pracy wiedźmina nie jest specjalnie ważna — całe badania nie są. Teoretycznie mogła po prostu poczekać na powrót Lamberta.

Praktycznie rzecz nie wchodziła w rachubę. Wiedźmin ugodził jej ambicję. I pobudził pragnienie przygody. Takiej dziecinnej, bezpiecznej przygody, przyspieszającej krążenie krwi, lecz nie powodującej jej rozlewu. Czarodziejka czuła to miłe podekscytowanie, stając przy oknie i oceniając trudność skoku.

Z pomocą magii powinien się udać. Gorzej, że okna obu pokoi nie wychodziły na ulicę, tylko mały ogródek warzywny, dla ozdoby i zwiększenia komfortu gości obsadzony różami. Róże zdawały się machać cierniami zapraszająco.

Cóż, lepsze ciernie niż widły. Nie było się zresztą nad czym namyślać. Jeszcze parę sekund, a Lambert zniknie w którymś zaułku i Triss pierwsze pół godziny obserwacji naukowych spędzi na miotaniu się po kilkutysięcznym mieście celem znalezienia obiektu obserwacji. Który to obiekt będzie w tym czasie najpewniej popijał piwo w którejś karczmie i śmiał się w kułak z czarodziejek oraz ich fatałaszków.

Okiennice aż trzasnęły, z takimi impetem je otwarła.

— Szuja, obrzydliwa larwa i szczeżuja — mruknęła dla kurażu, wspinając się na parapet.

'

Skok zakończyła w grządce kapusty. Zaklęcie, amortyzujące upadek, całkowicie ową grządkę — i parę sąsiednich — spustoszyło. Triss ledwie to zauważyła. Podobnie jak to, że biegnąc do furtki, tratuje kolejne warzywa.

Pamiętała jednak, by zamknąć niedbałym czarem okno i bramę. Lata mieszkania w dużych miastach nauczyły ją doceniać umiejętności oraz bezczelność złodziei. Lata znajomości z wiedźminami nauczyły ją doceniać również bezczelność tej grupy zawodowej — stąd nie była nawet zdziwiona, gdy odkryła, że Lambert dopiero co wyszedł z karczmy i idzie sobie spokojnie, pogwizdując nawet z cicha, w stronę rynku.

Triss drobnym machnięciem ręki uniosła pierwszy lepszy powróz i wplotła mu między nogi.

'

— Ta rana — ton mieszczańskiej córki był afektowany, jej sukienka ciemnofioletowa i stylizowana na modę sprzed dwustu lat, cera blada, włosy, ewidentnie dzięki magicznej koloryzacji, kruczoczarne — to pewnie przez jakąś straszliwą bestię zadana?

Dziewczyna wskazywała palcem na świeże rozcięcie, widniejące tuż nad brwiami Lamberta. Drobiazg, jutro nie będzie śladu. Ale panna najwyraźniej nie znała się na wiedźmińskiej fizjologii. Musiała za to czytać sporo popularnej beletrystyki. W tym z pewnością dzieła mistrza Jaskra.

— Bestia, zaiste. Straszliwa — Lambert mówił przez zaciśnięte zęby. — Rodzaj wampirzycy. Miała okropne rude kłaki, wielkie zębiska i pazury długości męskiego ramienia. I dysponowała potężną magią. Podstępem mnie wzięła.

Dziewczę dygnęło nerwowo. Triss, ubawiona, obstawiała, że chciało zachichotać albo wręcz pisnąć, ale wspomnienie lekcji etykiety ją powstrzymało. Mieszczanie cenili etykietę znacznie bardziej niż arystokracja. Co w sumie logiczne. Kto się hrabią urodził, kupcem korzennym raczej nie umrze, nawet jeśli wiele będzie można zarzucić jego manierom.

— Cassja, nie zabieraj państwu czasu. Państwo do mnie.

Głowa rodu — i połączonej rady miejskich cechów — Nikolaj Tenshin, w sprawie napadającej na podróżnych bestii miał niewiele do powiedzenia. To zaś, co mówił, brzmiało dość sztucznie. Potwór. Drakonid. Łuska, skrzydła, zgniłozielony czy może raczej żółtawy albo brunatny. Ostre zęby. Pazury. Ludzie, dzięki niech będą bogom, uciekli, konie tylko pożarł i ładunek po okolicy rozwłóczył. Nie, ogniem, chwała Melitele, nie zionął. Nie, pan Tenshin nie jest pewien, czy bestia atakowała po cichu, czy wydawała dźwięki, wszyscy krzyczeli, konie rżały, nie pamięta po prostu. Przeklina dzień, gdy zdecydował się sam wyruszyć z tamtą karawaną — ale chciał kupić żonie prezent na rocznicę ślubu, a tak się składa, że w Vielkaerze trudno o naprawdę dobrych jubilerów...

Lambert się skrzywił, wyraźnie znudzony. Triss, cały czas dzielnie robiąca notatki, skinęła głową. Przywołała na twarz uprzejmy uśmiech. Wspomniała o kilku znanych kaedweńskich złotnikach. Nikolaj zmianę tematu przyjął z ulgą — o biżuterii wiedział ewidentnie więcej niż o drakonidach — ale nic więcej z niego, mimo tego rozluźnienia, nie wyciągnęli. Nic przydatnego w robocie. O najnowszej stołecznej modzie męskiej dowiedzieli się sporo. Że, na przykład, jak to z wielkim namaszczeniem wyjawił gospodarz, po okresie powojennej żałoby znów niesamowicie modne były jaskrawe i nasycone kolory, najlepiej w kontrastowych kombinacjach.

'

— No i dup... No i niewiele mamy — mruknął Lambert, gdy wrócili do pokoju po rozmowach ze wszystkimi wskazanymi przez gildie i rajców świadkami.

Świadkami podobnie jak Teshin mało pomocnymi. I podobnie jak on: z klasy wyższej. Bestia napadała najwyraźniej tylko na bogate karawany, na wory uginające się od przypraw, na bele tkanin, na złoto i szlachetne kamienie. Taka czuła na krzywdę ludu i sprawiedliwość społeczną potwora z niej była.

Czarodziejce, względem owych przymiotów bestii nieco sceptycznej, rzecz się wydała podejrzana. Podejrzenia wyłożyła na głos.

Lambert machnął tylko ręką.

— Pewnie. Pewnie. — Przeleciał dłonią po włosach. — Też mi to śmierdzi bardziej niż buty na szlaku... Nie bądź krzywa, Merigold. Taki mamy humor, przecież chciałaś poznać życie naszej profesji. I sama mnie dzisiaj rano podstępnie zaatakowałaś od tyłu. Nóż wbiłaś w plecy.

— Nie jaskieruj mi tu. I nie mów do mnie „Merigold". — Triss wyjmowała z torby przybory piśmiennicze; chciała jeszcze dzisiaj, na świeżo, koniecznie przejrzeć notatki. — Nie nóż, tylko zwykłą linę, i nie w plecy, tylko w nogi. Wbiłabym ci nóż w plecy, tobyś nie chodził, ja też miałam na studiach anatomię. Skoro masz jakieś... podejrzenia... co do sprawy, to może się byś się podzielił, proszę? Dla dobra nauki.

— Dla dobra nauki to już prawie wszyscy chłopcy z mojego roku ducha oddali. — Lambert brzmiał ponuro. — Ale Vesemir mnie prosił, więc proszę, krótki wykład profesora Lamberta... Nie, to źle brzmi. Krótki wykład profesora Lampedussy! Od razu lepiej!

Wstał, wykonał kilka teatralnych ukłonów, wyimaginowaną czapką zamiótł podłogę, wyimaginowanym dziewojom posłał całusy. Jeden z nich, chyba z rozpędu, doleciał i w stronę Triss, a kobieta z zaskoczeniem odkryła, że nie tylko nie jest zirytowana tym trwonieniem czasu, ale nawet jest jej właściwie... miło.

Poza tym dostrzegała napięcie pod pozą Lamberta. Nie chciała mu jeszcze wypominać chwili odprężenia.

— Rzecz zaczyna się rok temu. Potwór atakuje, przynajmniej wedle danych zleceniodawcy, tylko bogatsze transporty. Przepada spora część towaru, ale praktycznie wszyscy wyżywają. Na kilkadziesiąt ataków na bogate karawany w ciągu ostatniego roku zginęło tylko kilku ludzi, żaden z nich miejscowy. Ciał nie znaleziono. Rozmówcy twierdzą, że potwór musiał je gdzieś zabrać i pożreć, ale jakieś szczątki by przecież były... Drakonidy nie są aż tak pedantyczne — prychnął. — I raczej nie robią spiżarni. Chyba, że mają młode, ale to nie pora na to... i za mało regularne te przypadki. Mielibyśmy nie pojedyncze napady na kupieckie karawany, tylko regularne porwania bydła i ludzi z wiosek.

— Przechodząc do wniosków: sądzisz, że chodzi o przekręt. Najpewniej ubezpieczeniowy. A te ofiary dostały pieniądze i informacje, że mają się zgubić w trakcie ataku. Obcym nie opłacało się nawet bawić w szantaże.

Lambert, dotąd krążący po pokoju niczym oxenfurcki profesor, teraz stanął, wyraźnie zirytowany:

— Pewnie tak. Albo im gardła poderżnięto. Ubezpieczenia, możliwe, choć zwykłej sprzedaży na lewo, bez podatku, też bym nie skreślał. A najpewniej chodzi i o jedno, i o drugie. Ale nie przerywaj wykładu, moja panno! Sądziłem, że chcesz się dowiedzieć czego o metodach wnioskowania naszej szlachetnej profesyji. O ścieżkach, którymi chadza nasz mutanci umysł...

Triss mogłaby go poprosić, żeby przestał, wiedział jednak, że to nic nie da. Lambert... Lambert po prostu taki był. Zgryźliwy i rozgoryczony, delikatnie rzecz ujmując. Tylko go bardziej podbechta. Złożyła więc usta w ciup, dłonie w małdrzyk i komicznie wysokim tonem poprosiła profesora o kontynuowanie wywodu.

— Ad rem, tedy. Gdyby ginęli ludzie, sytuacja byłaby jaśniejsza. Drakonidy atakują zwykle ludzi i zwierzęta, zagrożenie i mięso, nie wozy kosztowności. Za wyjątkiem drakonidów naczelnych, oczywiście, ale na smoka to mi z opisu nie wygląda. Za małe jest. — Zaczął odliczać na palcach. — Ogniem nie zieje.

— Może to młody osobnik. Smoki chyba nie przepadają za ludźmi. — Triss ta detektywistyczna zgadywanka, to mnożenie pytań i mało prawdopodobnych możliwości bawiło; jakby znów wróciła na studia i razem z koleżankami biedziły się nad zadanym problemem czy toczyły przepisowe, eleganckie, oderwane od rzeczywistości dyskusje.

Z żalem stwierdziła, że te studia, choć tak mile wspominane, w ogóle nie przygotowały jej do bitwy pod Sodden, przewrotu na Thanedd, Loży, pokoju w Cintrze, pogromu w Rivii... do życia. Ale nie taki też był ich cel.

— Po pierwsze: dla ciebie „profesor Lampedussa", młoda damo! Po drugie: młody osobnik nie atakowałby potencjalnie najtrudniejszego celu. Po co? Mało to bydła na polach, mało zwierząt po lasach? Smoki obecnie starają się nie zwracać na siebie uwagi nawiedzonych błędnych rycerzy i chciwych handlarzy.

— Skoro jest młody, to może i głupi.

Lambert przewrócił oczyma.

— Byłby nie głupi, a samobójczy. A poza tym: cokolwiek atakuje te karawany, nie wykazuje preferencji do złota. Tak samo chętnie rozszarpuje worki przypraw, jak kufry pełne błyskotek.

— Trafna uwaga... panie profesorze.

Przez twarz Lamberta przemknął skrywany uśmiech. Zupełnie inny niż zwykle, nieironiczny. Triss z rodzajem zaskoczenia uświadomiła sobie, jak dawno go u wiedźmina nie widziała.

Lambert najwyraźniej uświadomił sobie to samo. Albo może spojrzenie ją zdradziło. Tak czy siak skrzywił wargi, prychnął, powiedział, że przerwa w wykładzie, bo już chyba dosyć cierpiał dla nauki, a w ogóle pójdzie zamówić kolację — i tyle go widzieli.

'

Wrócił znów w humorze.

— Dostałem kolejne zlecenie. Od naszej gospodyni — zawiesił głos, zwykły ostry uśmiech błąkał się mu na ustach.

Triss uniosła brwi. Złożyła książkę. Wbiła w wiedźmina wyczekujący, chłodny wzrok. Pokiwała niecierpliwie stopą. Wszystko na nic. Tamten uparcie milczał.

— Dobra — westchnęła. — Mógłbyś być tak uprzejmy i powiedzieć mi, o co chodzi? Potrzebuję tego do moich badań...  
Lambert nie wytrzymał. Parsknął złośliwym śmiechem. Triss zastanawiała się już, czy nie powinna się poczuć urażona, ale wiedźmin dał w końcu radę wykrztusić:

— Gospodyni twierdzi, że jakieś licho przeorało jej ogródek warzywny... zrobiło dziurę, jakby z nieba spadło... Ładnie to tak prostemu ludowi zapasy na zimę pustoszyć, ryża bestio?

Cóż, zapewne nieładnie, ale w tym momencie czarodziejka, powołana do tego ludu obrony, była w stanie tylko niegodnie zachichotać.

— Obsmaruję cię w tej mojej pracy naukowej, zobaczysz — oznajmiła.

— I żaden czarodziej ani badacz nie będzie mi więcej zawracał głowy? Cóż za straszliwa groźba. Nie rób mi tego, o szlachetna pani. Zdobyłem wszak pożywienie. Przyniosą nam nawet domowe sosy i pikle. Ostatnie słoiczki — podkreślił z namaszczeniem.

— Niech zgadnę: ostatnie słoiczki, bo biedna gospodyni, straciwszy warzywa, nie będzie miała przetworów w przyszłym roku.

Lambert pokiwał solennie głową.

— Naprawię jej ten ogród. — Triss podeszła do okna, spróbowała przez nie ocenić zniszczenia; odruch głęboko irracjonalny, uświadomiła sobie z irytacją, bo przecież ciemno było, że oko wykol.

— Tak normalnie? Że grabie w dłoń, łopata w zęby i kopiemy? Na takie widowisko mógłbym nawet sprzedawać bilety...

— Magią. Można przyspieszyć wzrost, można... naprawić uszkodzone sadzonki. Ale owszem, trochę grabienia przy tym będzie. Liczyłam, że wiedźmin, który przyjął już zlecenie...

— Na przegnanie potwora. Skoro potwór wyraził wolę zadośćuczynienia i szczerą skruchę, to się pobawię w Geralta i puszczę zmorę wolno.

— Słusznie. Inaczej nawiedzałabym cię po nocach. A i tak będę, jeśli mi nie pomożesz z grabiami.

Lambert postukał palcami w futrynę. Triss miała wrażenie, że rozpoznaje melodię pewnej popularnej piosenki, sprośnej bardzo lub tylko trochę — zależnie od wersji.

— Bycie nawiedzanym po nocach przez czarodziejkę... Hmm. Może się skuszę...

— Lambert!

— Ale oczywiście skończyłoby się to dla mnie tragicznie. Znam plotki, ballady i twarde dane. — Wiedźmin uniósł obronnie dłonie. — Pomogę ci przy tych wykopkach. O ile to nam nie zajmie całego dnia.

— Nie zajmie. Nie zamierzasz porzucić głównego zlecenia? Skoro to przekręt?

Lambert machnął dłonią lekceważąco.

— Jaszczurkami bym się chyba żywił, gdybym miał odrzucać wszystkie zlecenia, które są przekrętami... Zresztą, jak ja to niby udowodnię? A jakieś zwierzę na pewno te karawany atakuje, za wiele osób je widziało, gdyby im tylko płacili za te kłamstwa, po mieście już krążyłyby plotki. Chłopi się zawsze wygadają żonie i dzieciakom przy kolacji. A przy wódce kolegom. Zlecenie jest prawdziwe.

Zapukano do drzwi. Płowy, nieźle odżywiony podrostek podał im wielką tacę jedzenia i Triss dopiero teraz poczuła, jaka jest głodna.

— O, sztućce — stwierdziła z ulgą, znalazłszy nawet tak elitarne i kontrowersyjne narzędzie jak widelec.

— Kazałem przynieść, żebyś mnie zaraz na dół nie wysłała po nowe.

Triss spojrzała na niego z wdzięcznością. A on, drań, sekundy później, korzystając z tego, że usta miała zajęte potrawką, dorzucił:

— Albo nie zamieniła mojego małego palca w złoty widelec.

'

Następnego dnia udali się do, jak to wyjaśnił zaskoczonej Triss Lambert, drugiego współzleceniodawcy.

— Czemu ja nie wiem, że masz drugiego zleceniodawcę?

— Nie zgadaliśmy się o tym? — Lambert wyglądał jak trzylatek odgrywający wcielenie niewinności. — Niemożliwe.

— Mamy jakichś jeszcze niemożliwych zleceniodawców?

— Oficjalnie mamy, tak właściwie, tylko jednego. Władze miejskich gildii. Ale i rajcowie, i przedstawiciele gildii krajowych dołożyli się do nagrody.

— A nieoficjalnie? Ktoś jeszcze się dołożył?

— Nie mogę tego ujawnić. Ty to opiszesz w tej swojej rozprawie i dostaniesz profesurę, a mnie pozwą za rozpuszczanie...

— Nie będę opisywać takich szczegółów. Są... nieistotne z naukowego punktu widzenia.

— To czemu o nie pytasz? — Lambert zręcznie lawirował między tłumem zgromadzonym na rynku.

— Bo robimy to zlecenie razem... znaczy, ty je robisz, ale jestem tu nie tylko jako obserwator, ale też... — zaplątała się. Bo przecież, westchnęła w duchu, jesteś tutaj tylko jako obserwator, co niby więcej? — Wolałabym wiedzieć, na czym stoję. Na wypadek, gdybym miała uciekać nocą z pokoju, ścigana przez wściekły tłum zleceniodawców.

— Uciekanie z pokoju przećwiczyliśmy wczoraj. Poszło ci całkiem dobrze.

— Ale nie w dessous. Nie chciałabym, żeby pół miasta gapiło się mi w dekolt.

Lambert sobie najwyraźniej przypomniał tę scenę sprzed lat przy wieczerzy, bo nie rzucił żadnej uwagi, wydał z siebie tylko jakieś ogólnikowe mruknięcie. Chociaż, oczywiście, mógł też po prostu Triss nie usłyszeć. Chociaż, z trzeciej już strony, to wiedźmin. Może więc nie chciał ciągnąć wątku. Może myślał już o pracy. Może...

— Nie sam? — Teatralne i głośne zdumienie sekretarza rady miasta wdarło się w jej myśli. — Przewodniczący spodziewa się tylko jednej osoby, nie...

— Triss Merigold. — Kobieta wyciągnęła rękę. — Czarodziejka — dodała z tą wystudiowaną lekkością, która wszem wobec rozgłaszała, iż osoba mówiąca spodziewa się być rozpoznaną z samego nazwiska, a precyzuje tylko z uprzejmości.

Triss nauczyła się tej sztuczki od Yennefer. Ona, plotkowano — nigdy tego nie potwierdziła — od Filippy. Nie od Tissaii z pewnością, ta nigdy nie odgrywała podobnych komedii. I nie od Franceski czy Idy, one stroniły od jednoznacznego określenia swoich tytułów.

Teraz intonacja sprawdziła się doskonale. Intonacja i nazwisko. Sekretarz jął zginać się w ukłonach, przepraszać, że nie od razu wprowadza, ale nie będą oczywiście szanowni goście długo czekali, minutę dosłownie, minutę.

Jasnym było, że przygotowywali to czekanie długie — dla wiedźmina — i Triss poczuła cień satysfakcji. Na coś się jednak profesorowi Lampedussie przydała. Zaraz przypomniała sobie, że w oczach Lamberta przychylność wyższych sfer to raczej cecha obciążająca i zadowolenie natychmiast przeszło w jakąś taką głupią markotność.  
Jakąś taką głupią markotnością nazwała uczucie sama Triss już chwilę później. Markotność była głupia, bo przecież Lambert, tak samo jak pozostali wiedźmini z Kaer Morhen, Triss tak naprawdę lubił. Dogryzał jej, jasne, wszystkim dogryzał. Ale lubił. Żadne umizgi sekretarzy czy szambelanów tego nie zmienią.

Przewodniczący, Vyun Maris, okazał się człowiekiem jak na polityka stosunkowo konkretnym.

— Mógłbym udawać, że nic kompletnie nie rozumiem i jestem oderwanym od życia mędrcem, który wierzy, iż zalęgło się nam na szlaku jakieś bestyjstwo, co to żywi się tylko złotem, jedwabiem i egzotycznymi przyprawami, za to gardzi zwykłą mućką. Mógłbym, ale nie chcę marnować czasu nas wszystkich. Z pewnością zorientowaliście się już, że cała sprawa wygląda na oszustwo, które teraz, gdy zrobiło się zbyt wyraźne, domaga się zamknięcia i sfalsyfikowania przez profesjonalistę. Który, zarznąwszy wiwernę lub innego kuroliszka, oczyści naszych drogich kupców z wszelkich podejrzeń. A potem odjedzie w stronę zachodzącego słońca z wypchaną kiesą. Uczciwa zapłata za uczciwą robotę.

Lambert potaknął. Triss notowała. Zamierzała w końcu napisać jakąś pracę naukową, choćby miała być ona tylko efektem ubocznym... rekonwalescencji. Albo przynajmniej: Triss chciała udawać przed sobą, że zamierza.

— Tutaj mógłbym wyrazić oburzenie taką podłością, taką zdradą ludu. Ale nie wyrażę, bo nie mam złudzeń co do poziomu mieszczańskiej moralności. Jest z nią odwrotnie niż u naszych rycerzy. Skromne szaty, wstręt do płciowości, oczka w dół spuszczone, ale wewnątrz egoistyczne to i przeżarte zgnilizną. Nasi rycerze zresztą też. Tylko oni się z tym raczej obnoszą, a ci tutaj chowają... — Potrząsnął głową. — Wpadam w dygresje. Rzecz w tym, że jest coś, o czym milczą nasi łaskawi, przepojeni miłością miasta kupcy, coś, o czym milczy też ozłocona przez kupców rada miejska.

Zamilkł na kilka sekund. Może dla efektu retorycznego. Może szukał najlepszych słów. Tak czy siak, Lambertowi najwyraźniej szybko sprzykrzyło się czekanie, bo odchrząknął, położył dłonie na kolanach i wyglądał, jakby zaczynał się zbierać do wyjścia.

— W ostatnich miesiącach zaczęli ginąć ludzie — oznajmił na to niewerbalne dictum Vyun. — Po kilku w każdym ataku. Chłopi, rzecz jasna. Nikt ważny. Można było pominąć, ukryć, nie przejmować się, że jakiś rycerz zwoła drużynę i na poszukiwanie potwora ruszy... Bo którego rycerza obchodzą chłopskie dziewki? Zbyt opalone są, ręce mają za szorstkie, pięty za twarde... W łóżku to ją taki poobraca, stado krów i chałupę da, jak się mu dzieciak zdarzy, ale przed smokiem czy choćby kuroliszkiem nie obroni.

Triss westchnęła.

— Myśleli, że to uwiarygodni ich oszustwo. Że jak wieść gruchnie, to nie trzeba będzie wiedźmina, interes będzie trwał w najlepsze...

— Właśnie. — Przewodniczący skinął poważnie głową. — Dlatego tym razem znajdowano trupy. Rozwłóczone zwykle spory kawał od miejsca napadu...

— Żeby nie było nieścisłości z poprzednimi atakami — wyrwało się czarodziejce.

Lambert wydał z siebie pomruk potwierdzenia. Vyun ciągnął:

— Prawdę powiedziawszy, prawie się im udało. Jeszcze kilka miesięcy, a zaczęłoby wrzeć, sprawy nie można byłoby dalej zamiatać pod dywan. Interes by się skończył, ale kupiliby sobie jeszcze ponad kwartał czasu... Dużo. Do tego miłość plebsu, gdyby któryś z ichnich synów pojechał, ubił bestię, pewnie przywiązaną na wszelki wypadek do palika, a potem przywiózł jej łeb na rynek... I tak już mają dużo władzy. Równowagi między patrycjatem i gildiami a radą miejską nie ma u nas od dawna, od bardzo dawna.

— Ale tego nie zrobili — wtrącił ostentacyjnie znudzonym tonem Lambert. — Już teraz zawezwali wiedźmina. I postanowili nie wspominać o ofiarach chłopskich.

— Nagła zmiana kursu. Jestem ciekaw jej przyczyny, ale nie potrafię, niestety, podać żadnej pewnej hipotezy. — Przewodniczący rozłożył szeroko ręce. — Może zarządy gildii zaczęły naciskać. Może już zaczęli się kłócić o władzę, pieniądze i wpływy. Nikolaj jest ciekawym człowiekiem, z wizją, on mógłby... Niemniej, was to nie dotyczy. Nie chcę zanudzać wiedźmina, a temerskiej czarodziejce dawać powodów do plotek. Jeszcze więcej niż już dałem, mam na myśli.

Triss już od dawna nie była tak wprost nazwana szpiegiem. Odwykła, odwykła bardzo mocno, bo na chwilę ją aż zamurowało. Nie z lęku czy urazy, tylko czystego zaskoczenia. Miała wrażenie, że w spojrzeniu Lamberta dostrzega kpiące iskierki. Czyli zaskoczenie, pomyślała, to mój słaby punkt, muszę nad tym popracować.

— Dla was, jako dla... wiedźmińskiego zespołu... istotne jest chyba jedynie to, że jestem gotów płacić — stwierdził z uśmiechem Vyun. — I mam czym. Ale nie za samo zabicie potwora, za to płacą już gildie. Za znalezienie tresera. I przyprowadzenie go żywego, żebyśmy mogli w uczciwym, bezstronnym śledztwie dowiedzieć się, kto konkretnie brał udział w tym oszustwie, które przerodziło się w mord. Uczynicie dobro. I jeszcze zostaniecie za nie, wbrew przysłowiu, wynagrodzeni, bo jestem gotów, gdyby po zeznaniach kupcom pieniędzy nie stało, z własnych pieniędzy zapłacić wam także umówioną sumę za łeb bestii.

— Oczywiście — Triss mówiła powoli, przeciągając sylaby. — Zarzut oszustwa to za mało, żeby pogrążyć mieszczańskie rody. Tutejsze sądy skończą na grzywnie, a nawet w stołecznych gildiach pogrożą im tylko palcem, upokorzą i nałożą kary finansowe. Ale jeśli powiecie, że mordowali lud dla pieniędzy, o, to zupełnie inna sytuacja. Plebs na ulicach zażąda krwi, a rada, nieważne, jak bardzo przekupna, będzie wolała mu dać cudze głowy.

— Podsumujmy. — Lambert tym razem ostentacyjnie ziewnął. — Równowagi między patrycjatem a radą miejską nadal nie będzie, ale szalka opadnie w drugą stronę. A przewodniczący rady, o którym pewnie wszyscy od dawna wiedzą, jakim to patrycjuszy jest wielkim przeciwnikiem, dostanie garść charyzmy, zaufania publicznego i mężem stanu zostanie. My zaś oddalimy się w stronę zachodzącego słońca z pełną kiesą. Obcy, więc niegroźni. Los miasta nam obojętny, sympatii nie ma mamy...

— Ludzie zabijali za mniejsze rzeczy niż władza — wtrąciła Triss, mierząc przewodniczącego spokojnym spojrzeniem.

Nie obruszył się.

— Wasza troska o etykę jest ujmująca, mogę więc uroczyście zapewnić, że nie ja przyczyniłem się do śmierci tych chłopów.

— Wam zależy na dobru ludu? — sarknęła Triss.

Vyun odpowiedział po prostu „tak", z jakimś znużeniem w głosie. Czarodziejka spojrzała na niego spod uniesionym brwi z uprzejmym sceptycyzmem. Lambert spojrzał zaś spode łba ze sceptycyzmem wyraźnie nieuprzejmym.

Przewodniczący się roześmiał.

— Gdybym był bohaterem ballady, wyłożyłbym wam teraz moje racje, marzenia, plany i życiową drogę, która mnie zaprowadziła za to masywne biurko. Ale nie my jesteśmy bohaterami ballad, nie nam jest dana krzepiąca obecność poezji. Nie będę składał wyjaśnień, w które i tak nie uwierzycie. Kocham to miasto, kocham jego ludzi, nie mordowałbym dla władzy. Ani kmieci, ani plebsu, ani rzemieślników, ani patrycjuszy. Prowadźcie śledztwo, jeśli chcecie. Nie znajdziecie mnie winnym. A jeśli okaże się, że winnym nie są również kupcy, możecie być pewnymi, że i tak dostaniecie zapłatę.

— I ukarzesz prawdziwych winowajców? — prychnął Lambert.

Vyun wzruszył ramionami.

— Oczywiście.

'

Dostali listę zaatakowanych osób z gminu. Była długa, a każda rozmowa owocowała kolejnymi nazwiskami: tych, którzy byli przy atakach, ale wyszli bez szwanku, tych, których leczyły wiejskie szeptuchy, więc nie znaleźli się w miejskich archiwach.

Nawet kiedy zdecydowali, że nie będą odwiedzać odleglejszych wsi, dokładne przepytywania zajęły im dwa dni. Wracali wieczorem, zmordowani, Triss szła do balii, potem próbowała wytrzepać kurz z ubrań. Lambert zamawiał jedzenie i siedział w wytartej podomce — ukłonie względem damy — opracowując zdobyte informacje.

Triss, gdy już poskładała swoje notatki, zwykle mu pomagała. Zresztą, co z tego miałaby niby zawrzeć w pracy naukowej? I jak? Napisać rozdział kryminalny?

'

— Świetnie ci idzie ta analiza — mruknęła, zerkając Lambertowi przez ramię. — Lepiej niż większości doktorantów na Oxenfurcie. W ścieżce naukowej na pewno zrobiłbyś karierę...

— Nie mam takich ambicji — burknął wiedźmin, przeciągając dłonią po twarzy.

Znów zapadła cisza.

— Gdzie jutro jedziemy?  
Teraz Lambert się zawahał.

— Chyba już nigdzie. Mamy dosyć danych. Posiedzimy nad mapami. Powinno ci się spodobać, praca papierkowa. Może nawet uda się nam ten ogródek przekopać...

— Masz dość danych — poprawiła Triss, ze zmęczenia ostrzejszym tonem niż planowała. — Ze mną się coś wnioskami nie podzieliłeś...

— Które tobie są potrzebne do kariery na ścieżce naukowej. Jest mi to wiadome.

— O, a dla ciebie to oczywiście taki wielki problem. Powiedzieć, o co właściwie chodzi. Aż tak mi nie ufasz? Znasz mnie od lat, Lambert! Cały ostatni rok siedziałam w Kaer Morhen! W tym hipotetycznym przypadku, w którym zależałoby mi na tych zardzewiałych gratach bardziej niż na was, po prostu włamałabym się do piwnicy! Kłódką też macie przerdzewiałą!

Wiedźmin, o dziwo, wyglądał na cokolwiek skruszonego.

— Wiem. Znaczy, wiem, że mogę ci ufać.

— Wiesz. Świetnie. Tylko coś nie ufasz. Zawiniłam ci kiedy? Nadużyłam twojego zaufania? Twojego, Vesemira, Geralta, kogokolwiek z was?

Lambert pokręcił głową.

— Nie o to chodzi.

— Aha. Wasze wielkie męskie i wiedźmińskie tajemnice. Nie o to mi chodzi — powtórzyła, parodiując jego intonację. — To o co? Że ci przeszkadzam w zleceniu? W jaki sposób? Po prostu siedzę i robię notatki. Obserwuję. Żadnych waszych tajemnic opisywać nie zamierzam, a zresztą, jaka tu póki co tajemnica? Nudną papierkową robotę wykonujemy!

— Masz rację. Masz rację. — Lambert pojednawczy bywał na tyle rzadko, że Triss z czystego zdumienia złagodniała. — Po prostu... Na szlaku nawyka się do samotności. A w Kaer Morhen sami zawodowcy, nie pytają.

Mogłaby dalej naciskać. Tylko sama sobie wydałaby się wtedy bezduszna. Lambert chrząknął.

— Chłopi podali trochę jaśniejsze informacje. Sądzę, że mamy do czynienia z wiwerną południową. Zaskakujące, bo ta odmiana żyje w znacznie cieplejszym klimacie, w Nilfgaardzie, kawał na południe od Jarugi...

— Pięknie. Jeszcze nam Cesarstwa w tej sprawie brakowało. Jakby nie dość polityczna była.

— Nie sądzę, tak po prawdzie, żeby Cesarstwu chciało się mieszać w sprawy wewnętrzne prowincjonalnych północnych miasteczek. Wiwerna mogła uciec z cyrku albo prywatnej kolekcji. — Lambert łyknął wina. — Ale mi to jednako. Nie obchodzi mnie polityka. Cały ten bunt ludu, ta krew na ulicach, szafoty i ucięte głowy, o których tak ładnie mówiłaś przewodniczącemu, też mnie nie obchodzą. Ktoś władzę straci, ktoś ją zyska. Ja stąd odejdę, wrócę na zimę do Kaer Morhen, a wiosną znów ruszę na szlak. Dla Vesemira to ja jeszcze smarkacz, ale swoje już widziałem. Zawieruchy przygraniczne, wojny, bunty i rewolty. Po czym wracałem na zimowanie, a gdy wiosną ruszałem na szlak, świat nadal trwał i robota nadal była.

— Myślałam, że ostatnia wojna coś zmieniła.

— Ostatnia wojna! — Wiedźmin zaśmiał się nieprzyjemnie. — A która to ostatnia wojna? Ta nasza z Nilfgaardem? Ale od niej przecież trafiło się kilka drobnych wojen przygranicznych na północy, w Vicovaro wybuchło powstanie, na stepach Zerrikanii podobno nieustannie walczą klany i plemiona... Żadna z tych wojen nic nie zmieniła i żadna nic nie zmieni. Nieważne, ile żyć będzie kosztowała. I czyje.

Triss żałowała następnych słów, ledwie je zaczęła wypowiadać. Ale nie potrafiła się powstrzymać.

— Za to wiele zmienia, jak wiemy, ubicie jednego potwora. Wcale nie jest tak, że potwory jak się mnożyły, tak się mnożą, ludzie jak ginęli od byle wściekłego psa, tak giną, a zasługi w wybijaniu całych gatunków większe ma moda i bogate hrabianki, chcące bucików ze skórki bazyliszka, niż wszystkie szkoły wiedźmińskie razem wzięte!

— Zaiste, Merigold, nic to nie zmienia. I dlatego walczę za pieniądze. Bez żadnych ideologicznych nadbudówek, bez strojenia się w racje. Powiedziałbym, że to mniemam prostszym i uczciwszym, ale tej nadbudówki też nie potrzebuję. Potrzebuję pieniędzy. Żeby jeść, pić, mieć na wygodne buty. To, czy historia zapamięta mnie jako rycerza nostalgicznej sprawy, czy jako przestarzałe, nieefektywne rozwiązanie, wyparte przez dzielnych szewczyków mordujących smoki, mnie zdecydowanie nie obchodzi. To, czy mam dość w kiesie, by się przespać w zacnej gospodzie, to owszem.

Zapadła cisza. Lambert od niechcenia, machnięciem ręki, podsycił dogasający ogień w kominku. Prosty znak. Triss zastanowiła się, po co. Żeby zająć dłonie? Bo nie chciał, żeby ona to zrobiła? Chciał pokazać, że nie potrzebuje czarodziejki? Absurd, przecież doskonale o tym wiedziała...

Wiedźmin chrząknął.

— Wiedza o gatunku wiwerny jest przydatna o tyle, że ta konkretna o tej porze roku z pewnością musi nocować gdzieś pod dachem. A ataki zdarzały się nawet zimą. To nam bardzo zawęża obszar poszukiwań, bo ktokolwiek napuszcza tę wiwernę, musiał sobie kryjówkę zrobić w jakimś opuszczonym zamku, spalonej wsi... Nie będzie wiele takich miejsc.

'

Przygotowania do wyprawy przebiegały sprawnie i w harmonijnej atmosferze. Przynajmniej tak rzecz ujął Lambert w liście do Vesemira i Triss w swojej pracy naukowej.

'

— Namiot — wydukała Triss z brakiem elokwencji, który wywołałby u jej koleżanek z Loży pełne przygany westchnienie.

U Lamberta wywołał pełen drwiny uśmiech.

— Mhm. Pomyślałem o twoich potrzebach. Pod gołym niebem źle się sypia szlachetnym czarodziejkom. Ciekawe dlaczego, właściwie. Cóż takiego w spojrzeniu mają niebiosa, że unikacie ich wzroku?

— Niebiosa nic. Tu raczej chodzi twardą, zimną ziemię. I burzowe chmury. A namiot jest jeden.

— Gospodyni dała mi ten w podzięce za pozbycie się ogródkowego potwora. Nie miałem serca naciągać kobiety na drugi.

— I ty zamierzasz spać na dworze? A jak będzie padać? Będziesz potem walczył, kichając?

— To jest duży namiot. Zmieścimy się oboje.

— Nie. Wypożycz drugi, śpij na dworze, jak sobie chcesz, ale nie będziemy spali razem. I nie próbuj mnie poniżać zmuszaniem do tłumaczenia, jak na czarodziejki działają wiedźmińskie medaliony...

— Merigold, do diabła! — Wiedźmin splunął do ognia. — To jest jednak wiedźmińska wyprawa, nie jakiś piknik czarodziejek! Nie będziemy ciągnąć z sobą tuzina koni, karety i dodatkowego wozu na fatałaszki! A w ogóle skąd pomysł, że ja cię zamierzam obmacywać po nocy? Bez twojej zgody?

— Po pierwsze: bądź łaskaw nie krzyczeć. Po drugie: nikt nie oczekuje dziesięciu wozów. Nie wzięłam z sobą żadnych fatałaszków, tylko porządne wysokie buty...

— Widziałem też jedną parę pantofelków ze skóry wiwerny królewskiej.

— To na wszelki wypadek. Nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy cię zaproszą na bal. Ale szanse, iż mnie banda ghuli albo stado rozbójników zaprosi do tańca, są dość nikłe, by uznać je za właściwie zerowe, wobec czego nie zamierzałam tych pantofelków, wystaw sobie, zabierać w teren. A są, tak w ogóle, ze skóry smoka. Specjalnie zamawiałam.

— To cię szewc oszukał, o szlachetna i pełna wiedzy pani. Są ze skóry wiwerny. Królewskiej, co prawda, ale wiwerny. Smoki mają grubszą, z bardziej metalicznym połyskiem i większą łuską.

'

— Lambert...

— Mhm.

— Nie miałam na myśli, że... Wiem, że byś mnie nie dotknął.

— To jest, rzekłbym, zbyt kategoryczne postawienie sprawy.

— Bez mojej zgody.

— To zdecydowanie.

'

— Lambert?

— Tak?

— Mam swoje warunki.

— O proszę, a już myślałem, że skoro to moje zlecenie, to może po prostu postarasz się nie przeszkadzać, Merigold.

— Po pierwsze: traktuję to przedsięwzięcie z szacunkiem, bo szanuję Vesemira i szanuję też ciebie, chociaż wszystko mi świadkiem, że próbujesz sprawić, bym przestała. W zamian oczekuję, nie, żądam, że ty będziesz traktował z szacunkiem mnie. I że przestaniesz mnie nazywać Merigold. Po drugie: nieważne, jak bardzo godzi to w twoją męską dumę, na szlaku ja gotuję.

— Nie lubisz klusek?

— Nie lubię niedogotowanych klusek. Przegotowanych też nie. O, to trzecie: gdy wrócimy do Kaer Morhen, urządzam ci kurs kulinarny. Nie będziesz się wiecznie brakiem umiejętności od pracy wymigiwał.

'

Pili. Wino, a gdy zbrakło wina, sięgnęli po wódkę — zasada Lamberta o oszczędzaniu miejsca w jukach nie dotyczyła alkoholu. Ognisko trzaskało, gwiazdy błyszczały na bezchmurnym niebie. Jasna noc, pewnie jedna z ostatnich w tym roku. Wspominali tylko dobre chwile, Triss siedziała na zwalonym pniu i cały wieczór próbowała trzymać złączone kolana. Lambert się z tego śmiał, ale łagodnie.

Jasna, jasna noc, jaśniutka.

Triss aż poczuła potrzebę, być może alkoholem, być może wdzięcznością przesiąkniętą, bycia miłą. Spróbowała komplementu. Takiego z neutralnego gruntu.

— Świetnie ci te parodie profesorów wychodziły. Też kiedyś chadzałeś na wykłady?

— Jak Geralt? — Lambert parsknął ze szczerym oburzeniem. — Czy jak głupi jestem? Geralt miał różne... durne pomysły. To przez te białe włosy, zawsze się czuł niezwykły, wyróżniony i dotknięty przez los. A my wszyscy tak samo byliśmy dotknięci. A i tak mniej niż ci, którzy zginęli przy Próbach... — skrzywił się paskudnie, chwilę posiedział w ciszy, nim podjął: — Co do profesorów, to po prostu często wykonuję dla nich różne zlecenia. Oni zawsze potrzebują jakichś składników. I chłopców na posyłki.

Pięknie. I tyle wyszło z neutralnego komplementu. Triss westchnęła, podłożyła sobie ramię pod głowę. Chwila była akuratna, żeby spojrzeć melancholijnie w gwiazdy.

— Wiesz — mruknęła — ja... znaczy „my", my, magowie, też zwykle jesteśmy czyimiś chłopcami na posyłki. A to król, a to hrabianka, a to konieczność, historia, polityka, takie tam...

— W takim razie tym bardziej nie ma co się nad sobą użalać. Geralt, znaczy. Nie my. On. Nie miał powodu, by się nad sobą... — Lambert westchnął nagle. — Upiliśmy się na smutno tudzież sentymentalnie.

— To przez te gwiazdy. Wpadły nam do butelki — wymamrotała Triss; zgrywała się trochę, a trochę mówiła więcej, łatwiej, jak zawsze, gdy sytuacja pozwalała zwalić tę szczerość na alkohol.

— Smutno, sentymentalnie tudzież poetycko. A ty jeszcze jutro nie będziesz mogła wypić eliksiru na kaca, biedactwo.

Zdanie miało pewnie być sardoniczne, ale przez to „biedactwo" zabrzmiało raczej czule. I tak się potem złożyło, że Triss nie miała serca, by Lamberta zostawić na pastwę tego bezlitosnego spojrzenia niebios. Vel pozwoliła mu wejść do namiotu. A nawet spać w nim tej nocy. Pod warunkiem, że wiedźmin będzie swój medalion trzymał od niej

z daleka.

'

Gdy następnego dnia każdy ruch konia, każde uderzenie kopyt, każdy blask słońca na guzach uprzęży lub kamieniu od porannej mgły wilgotnym odbijał się bólem w jej głowie, zaczęła się zastanawiając, czy owo wślizgnięcie się do namiotu od początku nie było celem tego podstępnego węża. Który to wąż nie dość, że dysponował wiedźmińską odpornością na alkohol, to sobie jeszcze rano łyknął magicznego eliksiru na dzień po.

Klacz Lamberta zarżała. Ot, tak sobie, z radości życia. Gniadosz Triss z równą radością jej odpowiedział. Czarodziejka jęknęła.

'

Przez pierwsze dni sprawdzili dwie potencjalne kryjówki. Natrafili na pustkę. Zrujnowany dworek i spalona wieś. Żadnych śladów życia. Nawet ghuli. W trzeciej — strażnicy zrujnowanej atakiem Wiewiórek — ktoś mieszkał. Trakt był udeptany, gdy po nocy przybliżyli się trochę, dojrzeli światło.

Na dokładniejszy rekonesans wiedźmin wybrał się już sam, twierdząc, że żadne czary maskujące nie działają tak dobrze, jak lata doświadczenia. Triss nawet się specjalnie nie spierała. Po pierwsze, uznawała słuszność argumentów. Po drugie, rekonesans miał się odbyć przed świtem.

Ale obudziła się i tak w środku nocy. Lamberta już nie było. Leżała długo, wpatrując się w niemal idealną ciemność namiotu. Próbowała rozplątać własne emocje, ale jak zwykle niewiele z tego wychodziło, więc w końcu wstała, starannie rozczesała włosy i zaczęła przyrządzać śniadanie. Sama nie miała apetytu, ale wiedźmin po rekonesansie to wiedźmin głodny.

Lambert faktycznie był głodny. Albo po prostu traktował pożeranie bekonu, chleba i bulionu warzywnego jako wygodną wymówkę dla milczenia. Niedzielenia się wynikami obserwacji. To drugie przeczucie przerodziło się Triss w pewność, gdy wiedźmin zaoferował, że pozmywa naczynia w pobliskim potoku. Z poruszeniem tematu poczekała wszakże, aż to zmywanie skończył.

— Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że idę na tę wiwernę z tobą?

Lambert odwrócił się, skrzywiony.

— Nigdzie nie idziesz. Czekasz tutaj.

— A jak wtedy niby przeprowadzę obserwacje?

— Zdam ci relację. Dokładną — burknął. — Nie ma mowy, żebym cię dopuścił do walki.

— Niby czemu? Sądzisz, że sobie nie dam rady? Lambert, myślisz, że jedna wiwerna...

— Z nią są ludzie.

— ...że jedna wiwerna i paru rozbójników to większe wyzwanie niż cała nilfgaardzka armia? Że potyczka z jednym drakonidem i kilkoma... ilu ich tam jest?

— Pięciu — mruknął chmurnie mężczyzna. — Czterech ludzi, jeden elf.

— ...pięcioma drabami będzie dla mnie bardziej niebezpieczna niż bitwa pod Sodden? Naprawdę, Lambert? Kim są ci mężczyźni? Gigantami? Druidami? Czy to po prostu zwykli obwiesie, a ty szukasz wymówki?

— To nie chodzi o ciebie, Triss — w głosie Lamberta zabrzmiało znużenie. — To nie chodzi o ciebie, o Sodden, o żadną wielką bitwę, o ideały. Ani nie o twoje czarodziejskie umiejętności. Wiem, że je posiadasz. Poradziłabyś sobie, to też wiem.

— Poradzę sobie — poprawiła zimno. — Bo jadę z tobą. Skoro nie chodzi o mnie, tylko o twoje kaprysy i niczym nieuzasadnione antypatie, to tym bardziej nie widzę powodu, żeby nie jechać.

Lambert zastygł, zaskoczony.

— Jakie antypatie? Oszalałaś, Merigold... Triss? Istoty, do których czuję antypatię, kończą z głową kilka metrów od tułowia. Że nie chcę, żeby ci się krzywda stała, to jest niby antypatia? Vesemir jaja i łeb by mi urwał! Ja sobie zresztą też. Przecież jesteś mo... wszystkich nas, w Kaer Morhern... przyjaciółką. — Przeciągnął ręką po włosach, odetchnął. — Nie mówię, że nie dasz sobie rady. Podejrzewam, że potrafiłabyś ich wszystkich usmażyć na skwarki, nim ja bym do tuzina zliczył. To zupełnie, zupełnie nie to. Po prostu ja będę zwracał większą uwagę na ciebie. Na Ciri też bym zwracał. Gdybyśmy musieli walczyć razem z Eskelem, pewnie zerkałbym, czy ten szarmancki idiota sobie radzi. Wiedźminowanie to samotny zawód. Nie mamy za wielu ćwiczeń z walki w parach.

— Jestem twoją przyjaciółką — powtórzyła powoli Triss. — Któżby przypuszczał.

Resztą wypowiedzi chwilowo nie chciała się zajmować.

— Łazisz ze mną od ładnych paru dni, nie jesteś wiedźminem, a nadal masz głowę na karku. — Lambert wzruszył ramionami. — Oczywiście, że jesteś... że cię lubię.

— Aha. To pięknie, że sobie chociaż tyle wyjaśniliśmy. Wyjaśnijmy rzecz kolejną: nie zamierzam się wtrącać w twoją walkę. To byłoby całkowicie nienaukowe, wpływałabym znacznie na przebieg... — ugryzła się w język nim powiedziała „badania" czy „eksperymentu" — ...procesu. Działania. Wyniki byłyby fałszywe. Mam pisać obserwacje ze zwykłej pracy wiedźminów. A zwykle nie towarzyszą wam czarodziejki.

— Nie przy pracy, z pewnością. Za wiele w niej brudu, znoju i potu. W innych okolicznościach...

— ...z innych okoliczności wiedźmińskiego życia póki co materiału nie potrzebuję.

— Pewnie. Zebrałaś już go wystarczająco dużo z Geraltem.

To powinno ją chyba rozwścieczyć, może nawet zaboleć. Było jednak powiedziane zaskakująco nieagresywnie, prawie bez ironii. Bardziej nostalgicznie. Triss przemknęło przez głowę, że właściwie zupełnie nie wie, jak z wojennymi i okołowojennymi stratami poradzili sobie wiedźmini. Przyjechała do Kaer Morhen. Vesemir powiedział, że taki to już fach i trudno, a potem się nią po prostu zajął na swój dyskretny sposób.

Odkaszlnęła.

— Nie będę brała udziału w walce, w imię jakości badań, zawodowej rzetelności i zgodnie z zasadą nieingerencji oraz naukową procedurą. Po prostu sobie popatrzę.

— To nie jest teatr. Nie sprzedają biletów na miejsca w lożach.

— Użyję wielkiej, potężnej i nieznanej magii zwanej lornetką.

— Będziesz potrzebowała zaklęcia, żeby widzieć, bo zaatakuję o zmierzchu. Mamy wtedy większą przewagę nad ludźmi. A i wiwernę muszą na noc zamykać, za chłodno dla niej. Jeśli odetnę ich od drzwi, będę mógł się zająć najpierw bandą, potem potworem. Tak jest zdecydowanie wygodniej.

— Przyjęte. Do zrobienia. Coś jeszcze?

Lambert zawahał się. Zapatrzył w horyzont.

— Tak, tak jakby... W razie tego praktycznie niemożliwego przypadku, gdyby... to nie nastąpi, ale jednak... gdyby wyglądało na to, że wiwerna za sekundę rozerwie mi aortę albo co, to byłbym zobowiązany i wdzięczny, gdybyś jednak zrezygnowała ze swojej zawodowej rzetelności.

— I żebym ci pomogła? Uratowała życie, mój ty dziewoju w opresji...

— Nie, oczywiście, że nie! — zaperzył się dziewoj. — Do tego z pewnością nie dojdzie, sam dam radę byle pięciu chłopa!

— I wiwernie.

— I wiwernie. Miałem na myśli raczej... — zacukał się. — Miałem na myśli, że mogłabyś o tym nie wspominać w swojej pracy. Ani nie opowiadać Vesemirowi.

'

Rzetelność naukowa Triss nie została wystawiona na najmniejszą choćby próbę: Lambert poradził sobie ze zleceniem szybko, sprawnie i zdecydowanie nie czysto. Gdy czarodziejka wbiegła na polanę przed strażnicą, trawa brudziła jej buty czerwienią.

Wiwerna nie wydostała się z budynku. Ryczała tylko żałośnie. Lambert kończył właśnie pętać jeńców. Z tej — żywej — trójki tylko jeden był przytomny.

— Dowódca — mruknął Lambert, zaciskając mu bandaże wokół kikuta nadgarstka. — Mogłabyś ich... podleczyć, Triss? Vyun powiedział, że nam zapłaci za żywych.

— A co byś zrobił, gdyby to było zupełnie zwykłe zlecenie i nie towarzyszyłaby ci żadna okropna czarodziejka? — Triss przyklęknęła przy niskim, chudym chłopaczku; miał pierś otwartą prawie na przestrzał i kobieta miała ochotę zakląć; magia, zwyczajna magia, taka, której mogła użyć bez narażania siebie, niewiele tutaj pomoże.

— Wziąłbym pieniądze za tych, którzy by nie umarli po drodze. Jeden wystarczy, aby złożyć zeznania.

— To po co mam ich leczyć?

— Żebyśmy mogli się potargować o coś ekstra. — Trzepnął rannego dowódcę w twarz. — Nie mdleć mi tu, jeszcze kawał drogi do koni mamy... To jak, Triss? Dasz radę coś...

— Z tym tutaj nie — mruknęła, wstając. — Czemuś ich tak poszlachtował?

— Bo inaczej oni zarżnęliby mnie. A zresztą, było chłopów mordować? — Lambert wzruszył ramionami. — Daj spokój, Merigold.

— Mówiłam. Prosiłam. Jeszcze raz nazwiesz mnie „Merigold", a zamienię cię w żabę.

— I księżniczki będą mnie całowały? Bez księżniczek się nie zgadzam. Co z tym elfem?

— Wstrząs mózgu, rozwalona głowa, ale będzie żył.

Przywódca bandy odezwał się nagle:

— Moglibyście go zabić — głos był zaskakująco cichy, proszący. — Będą go torturować gorzej ode mnie, całe przedstawienie zrobią, zamiast po prostu łeb ściąć... Ci cholerni, zdradzieccy kupczykowie...

— Kaedwen Leydę pamięta. Wiemy — uciął Lambert. — Ci cholerni kupczykowie cię wystawili, widzimy. Czego nie wiem i nie widzę, to powodu, dla którego miałbym rezygnować z szansy na dodatkowy zarobek w imię oszczędzenia mąk pospolitemu bandycie.

— Mówią, że wiedźmini bywają szlachetni.

Jedyny obecny na polanie wiedźmin wyglądał, jakby miał ochotę znowu kogoś zamordować.

— A czy ja, kur... do diabła, wyglądam, jakbym miał białe włosy? Ja tylko wykonuję zlecenia. Mniej więcej jak wasza wesoła banda obwiesi. Kazali wam napadać na podróżnych i odstawiać cyrk z wiwerną, napadaliście i odstawialiście cyrk. Kazali wam mordować gmin, mordowaliście gmin. A zirytowany przedstawiciel gminu zapłacił mi za to, żebym usiekł potwora odpowiedzialnego za zbrodnie. Co właśnie zamierzam uczynić. W imię etosu zawodowego. Szlachetność caen me a'baeth aep arse.

— To go usiecz. W imię etosu zawodowego. Przecież wszyscy wiedzieliśmy, że zginiemy od miecza. Ale myśmy... myśmy nikogo nie torturowali godzinami. Ani ja, ani on. On nic z Wiewiórkami wspólnego nie ma, z jednej wsi pochodzimy, nawet w Starszej nie mówi...

— Triss — Lambert mówił przez zaciśnięte zęby. — Czy od zgryzot związanych z twoim miłym towarzystwem osiwiałem? Bo najpierw mnie biorą za Geralta, teraz za Białą Raylę. Nie jestem ani jednym, ani drugą, szczam na szlachetność, ideały, żołnierzy i buntowników. Gdyby mi kiedy Wiewiórki zapłaciły za pozbycie się krabopajaką z okolic swojego obozu, pozbyłbym się skurwysyna bez gadania.

Podszedł do elfa, odsunął Triss i zatopił miecz w jego piersi. Przekręcił. Szybko. Raczej nie bolało, pomyślała czarodziejka, w taki odległy, obojętny sposób. Jakby zza szyby patrzyła. Zdarzało się jej. Od czasu Sodden się zdarzało.

Ale chyba była... zadowolona? Czuła, że to dobrze, że Lambert tego elfa zabił.

— Proszę — oznajmił wiedźmin. — Jeszcze jakieś szalone życzenie żywcem z ballady Jaskra wzięte?

Rozbójnik wyglądał, jakby się zastanawiał. W końcu wskazał głową na strażnicę.

— Troczka... to jest, wiwerna... jak to mawiają druidzi, kto sądzi, że pies jest najlepszym przyjacielem, nigdy nie oswoił wiwerny... to takie dobre, wierne zwierzę. Z ręki mi je. Ona by nigdy na nikogo nie napadła, gdybym jej nie kazał. Jest zupełnie niewinna — teraz mówił szybko, gorączkowo. — To wszystko przecież mój pomysł. Napadłem na transport Tenshina, a ten sukinsyn przyszedł do mnie z propozycją, to przyjąłem, ale gdzie tu wina Troczki? Ona by wszystko dla mnie zrobiła... To takie dobre zwierzę, rzadki gatunek, wymierający... Możecie ją tu zostawić na parę dni, odebrać nagrodę w mieście, jedzenie ma, przywiązana tam jest, nic wam nie zrobi, jak jej powiem, żeby z wami poszła, jak się pożegnam, to zupełnie jak pies będzie, idealny towarzysz, obroni, zabawi, pocieszy, tyle lat ją mam i... i nadal...

Lambert wyglądał z kolei na rozdartego między wybuchnięciem śmiechem a załamaniem nerwowym. I jedno, i drugie nie zdarzało się wiedźminom często, więc Triss miałaby szanse napisać pracę przełomową. Ale obiekt badań wziął się w garść.

— Zgodziłabyś się wyjść za mnie za mąż, Triss?

Albo jednak nie.

— Lambert, bloede pest, oszalałeś?

Chociaż gdyby propozycja dotyczyła związków mniej ostatecznych, to Triss musiała w duchu przyznać, że byłaby gotowa rozważyć.

Mężczyzna odetchnął z teatralną ulgą.

— Właśnie sprawdzam. Świat działa zwyczajnie. Ty nie oszalałaś. Czyli ja nie oszalałem, czyli oszalał ten tutaj — skrzywił się paskudnie — wiwernofil. Wiedźmin adoptujący potwora, też coś. A co niby miałbym z nim potem robić? Zabrać do Kaer Morhen? Vesemir by mnie za bramę nie wpuścił.

— Moglibyśmy ją podrzucić druidom. — Może jednak oszalałam, pomyślała Triss, ale własna wiwerna zamiast szczeniaczka to brzmi urzekająco.

— Do najbliższego gaju jest kawał drogi. Nie zdążymy przed zimą.

— To przezimujemy ją w Kaer Morhen, a potem oddamy druidom. Ja porozmawiam z Vesemirem. Zgodzi się. A tobie co za różnica? Powiemy, że ją ubiliśmy. Tym, kto mordował ludzi na gościńcu, faktycznie był ten tutaj sentymentalny łotr. Nie skłamiesz swoim zleceniodawcom. Dostaniesz zapłatę. Etos profesji pozostanie nienaruszony.

— Jednak oszalałaś — stwierdził Lambert, teraz chyba już zbyt zdumiony na gniew.

— Możliwe. Ale możemy przynajmniej zobaczyć tę wiwernę. Może jest faktycznie taka urocza? Może zna jakieś sztuczki?

— Umie aportować — wyszeptał gorliwie sentymentalny łotr. — I skakać przez płonące obręcze. Ukradłem ją z cyrku...

Wiedźmin kopnął go w żebra.

— Nie mam ochoty na wysłuchiwanie łzawych historii prowincjonalnej bandyterii.

— Aportująca wiwerna! — Triss złożyła ręce w geście zachwytu; cokolwiek, przyznawała, sztucznym — To przekona nawet Vesemira! Pomyśl, ile będziemy mieli rozrywki, przecież w Kaer Morhen przez zimę można umrzeć z nudów!

Lambert otworzył usta.

— Wspomnę koleżankom z Aretuzy, że jesteś najprzystojniejszym z wiedźminów? Nawet w przypisie do pracy to zawrę? — spróbowała desperacko Triss. — Proszę?

Zamknął je.

— Jeszcze nawet nie widziałaś tej wiwerny — prychnął. — Z pewnością ma twardą, brudną łuskę. I kolce. I wielkie, żółte, niedomyte zębiska. I nie ja się będę nią zajmował. Ale dobrze. Proszę. Skoro Vesemir chciał, żebym cię wziął na zlecenie, to sam się prosił o kłopoty. Dostanie, na co zasłużył. Wiwernę pod własnym dachem. — Uśmiechnął się krzywo. — Ten pomysł zaczyna się mi nawet podobać. Ale musimy poświęcić twoje wyjściowe pantofelki, Merigold.

— Słucham? I mówiłam ci, żebyś...

— Skoro bierzemy wiwernę i narażamy mój zawodowy honor, to będę mówił do ciebie „Merigold". W ramach zwrotu poniesionych kosztów moralnych. A z pantofelków musimy zedrzeć skórę i ją nieco podmalować, żeby przekonać zleceniodawców, że faktycznie zajęliśmy się problemem.

— Naprawdę myślisz, że się na to nabiorą?

— Ty myślałaś, że to skóra smoka.

— Przepraszam — jęknął z ziemi rozbójnik. — Ale jeśli to z wiwerną klepnięte, to dziękuję. Ballada nie kłamała, szlachetny z was rodzaj, panie wiedźmin...

Lambert kopnął go w żebra ponownie, mocniej. Potem szarpnięciem postawił na nogi i zawlókł pod drzwi.

— Wytłumacz tej swojej wiwernie, że przekazujesz nam prawa własności. Tylko żadnych sztuczek. I żadnych łzawych pożegnań.

'

Wiwerna była prawie tak wielka, jak północna wiwerna królewska. Łuskę miała jasnobrązową, ze złotawym połyskiem, skrzydła szerokie i typowe dla gatunku. W zęby Triss jej już nie zaglądała. Za to gdy bestia, dojrzawszy ich, syknęła i machnęła skrzydłami, czarodziejka, odsuwając się odruchowo, straciła równowagę. Poleciałaby na ziemię, gdyby jej Lambert nie przytrzymał.

Jakby ją prąd przeszedł. Przyjemne, magiczne mrowienie w całym ciele. Silne. Niby już rok żyła w Kaer Morhen, ale Vesemir się pilnował, ona się pilnowała i tak — i tak najwyraźniej zapomniała.

— Już dobrze. — Oparła się o ścianę, serce jej łomotało. — Pilnuj, żeby nie uciekł.

— Blokujemy drzwi. A wiwerny raczej nie uwolni bez dłoni. — Ale Lambert patrzył czujnie na zwierzę i jego opiekuna, korzystającego z okazji do przeprowadzenia łzawego pożegnania. — Nie chciała ci zrobić krzywdy. Przestraszyła się po prostu.

— Tak. Wiem. Lambert, ze mną naprawdę wszystko w porządku. Możesz mnie puścić. — Odetchnęła głęboko. — Na chwilę.

'

Trzy dni później, ledwie pchnęli drzwi, wiwerna wydała z siebie radosne ni to posykiwanie, ni to klekotanie. Podfrunęła, na ile pozwalał jej łańcuch.

— Już dobrze, dobrze, grzeczna Troczka, grzeczna... — mruczał Lambert, podchodząc do zwierzęcia i ostrożnie ściągając mu więzy; nigdy nie wiadomo, co takiej bestii do łba przyjdzie.

Tej nie przyszło nic złego. Rozpostarła skrzydła i tryknęła wiedźmina łbem. Triss uniosła do czaru dłonie, ale Lambert machnął ręką i poklepał wiwernę.

— Nie bądź zazdrosna. To u nich wyraz najniewinniejszej sympatii. Chodź, Troczka, dostaliśmy za ciebie nagrodę, za obfite zeznania twojego pana coś ekstra, jesteśmy bogaci, jedziemy do Kaer Morhen. Spodoba ci się tam.

Wiwerna otarła się łbem o jego udo. Wiedźmin przewrócił oczyma. Czarodziejka nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu.

Ruszyli kłusem na zachód, wiwerna leciała obok, co jakiś czas podfruwając do przodu, a potem obracając łeb, by sprawdzić, czy jej nowe stado nie zniknęło

.  
Nie zniknęło. Tamci jechali obok siebie, rozmawiając. Co jakiś czas słychać było śmiech kobiety, a raz czy dwa gad podejrzał nawet chwilę, w której chwytali się za ręce.


End file.
